


Epitáfio

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Farewells, Love Confessions, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "O que dizer quando não há mais nada a ser dito?"





	Epitáfio

_“O ciclo se repetiu_

_Enquanto explosões ocorriam no céu_

_Tudo que eu precisava_

_Era a única coisa que eu não podia encontrar_

_E você estava lá quando tudo mudou”_

_(Burn It Down-Linkin Park)_

 

As coisas não estavam fáceis.

Depois de uma sofrida batalha com a Grimoire Heart, que eles tinham ganhado por pouco, muito pouco, o azar do destino tinha colocado no mesmo rumo que eles o lendário dragão do apocalipse, contra o qual eles tinham chances mínimas de lutar. Com seus poderes mágicos um nível acima do zero, cobertos da cabeça aos pés de feridas e tão fracos, vencer Acnologia era só um presságio distante, um sonho que eles jamais conseguiriam realizar.

Mas nem assim eles perdiam a esperança. Afinal, aquela era a Fairy Tail, e desistir não era um termo que todos eles conheciam. Estavam dispostos a morrer ali, mas não abandonariam seu mestre por nada naquele mundo, nem mesmo quando o dragão começou a subir, sugando tudo em volta para um rugido.

— Concentrem todo o seu poder mágico em Fried e Levy! — gritavam todos. — Vamos dar as mãos!

E eles se uniam. Porque todos sabiam que, talvez, nunca mais vissem uns aos outros. Aquele era o momento de dizer tudo o que estava entalado na garganta, para não levar consigo mais arrependimentos.

Ainda sim, parecia tão difícil...

— Baixinha? — Gajeel Redfox, ferido da cabeça aos pés, encarou a parceira de exame, com alguma coisa próxima de preocupação a incomodar-lhe. — Porque você está chorando?

— Porque talvez nunca mais verei outro nascer do sol. Porque talvez nunca mais lerei  outro livro. Porque talvez eu nunca mais poderei ter a chance de dizer tudo aquilo o que quero. E mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, eu só consigo chorar.

Num gesto áspero, mas ainda sim reconfortante, ele a puxou para um abraço rápido, afundando a cabeça dela em seu peitoral ferido.

— Tudo isso são apenas “talvez.” Mas se te incomoda, diga tudo o que tem para dizer a mim. Vou levar seus segredos comigo para o túmulo, baixinha.

Ela soluçou.

— Eu queria que tivéssemos tido mais tempo, Gajeel... Mas... Foi tudo tão rápido! Eu... Sei... Que... Isso não é correspondido, mas gosto mesmo de você, e queria ter uma centelha de esperança para levar junto comigo.

Gajeel era um ser de ferro. Mas as palavras dela o amoleceram, e ele se ajoelhou para ficar cara a cara com ela, dando o mais próximo que ele conseguia de um sorriso compreensivo.

— Se é isso que você quer, então você o tem. Você pode ter a esperança. Eu também gostaria de mais tempo para tentar, baixinha, mas... — ele suspirou. — Eu não tenho um epitáfio. Nada para dizer. Só vou esperar que tudo dê certo. Se não der, estou preparado para a morte. Sempre foi assim.

Ela sorriu, entre seus soluços. Ele também. Ninguém disse mais nada.

Todos se uniram numa roda, mãos tocando em mãos, e com todo o desejo de seus corações, concentraram seu poder mágico em Fried e Levy. Eles eram a única esperança de sobrevivência.

Acnologia preparou seu rugido, e, no último segundo, Gajeel percebeu que tinha sim algo a dizer. Ainda concentrando seu poder mágico em Levy, ele virou-se para ela, percebendo que seu olhar também estava focado nele. Eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

— Obrigado.

E tudo era uma cortina de negro, arrastando-os para o arrepiante torpor do desconhecido.


End file.
